prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 5, 2011 Smackdown results
The August 5, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 2, 2011 at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky. Summary Sheamus continued to show just how tough he really is. In a stunning turnabout, The Celtic Warrior escaped The Khali Vise Grip – a move that usually spells the end for most Superstars. Then, using a Brogue Kick to the head, Sheamus took down one of WWE's largest Superstars. Can Sheamus carry this momentum into SummerSlam against Mark Henry? In a match pitting mentor vs. protégé, Natalya made AJ submit to the Sharpshooter. But, the powerful blonde wasn't content with just the win. After the match, she taught AJ another lesson by brutally assaulting her outside the ring. Then, after saying “Beth Phoenix, I’m with you sister,” Natalya crouched over AJ and declared: “The days of the cute, perky little princesses are over”! In a battle that remained competitive until the very end, Mr. Money in the Bank Daniel Bryan made Tyson Kidd tap out using an asphyxiating submission move. Helping call the action at the announce table was Wade Barrett, who said it was a fluke that Bryan won at Money in the Bank. Attempting to make his mark on Friday nights, Zack Ryder addressed the WWE Universe about his new support role to Long. However, he was quickly interrupted by Jackson, who took umbrage with Ryder pitting him against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in a Handicap Match last week. When Rhodes and DiBiase joined in the discussion, Teddy put an end to all of the talk and pit Ryder in a match against Jackson. In an impressive showing, Zack Ryder held his own against big Ezekiel Jackson. However, the champion eventually asserted his dominance in a big way by repeatedly slamming GM Teddy Long's assistant to the canvas then punishing him with a session in his Torture Rack. Mark Henry came right out of the gate with a powerful offense and never looked back. After downing Vladimir Kozlov with The World's Strongest Slam for the win, he wrapped Kozlov's leg in a steel chair and dropped his massive frame on his helpless victim. Then from out of nowhere, Sheamus charged the ring, looking to take a swipe at Henry with a steel chair. But Henry quickly avoided a strike and then stared down his SummerSlam opponent from outside the ring. Then in a familiar scene, Kozlov was removed from the ring on a stretcher. Later, Sheamus talked about facing Henry at Summer Slam In a fast-paced battle, Michael McGillicutty perfectly served up Trent Barreta for tag team partner David Otunga to drop the elbow and pick up the victory. At one point in their bout, Christian ran out into the WWE Universe to avoid an angry Viper who was in hot pursuit. But, when the two finally collided in the ring toward the end of the tag team battle, it was the World Champion who reigned supreme. When R-Truth fell victim to an RKO, Christian seized the moment and dropped Orton with the Killswitch for the win. Is it a sign of things to come when the two bitter rivals meet at SummerSlam? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Wade Barrett defeated Colt Cabana *Sheamus defeated The Great Khali (w/ Jinder Mahal) (5:20) *Natalya defeated AJ (1:57) *Daniel Bryan defeated Tyson Kidd (10:26) *Ezekiel Jackson defeated Zack Ryder (2:28) *Mark Henry defeated Vladimir Kozlov (1:15) *David Otunga, JTG & Michael McGillicutty defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) & Trent Baretta (3:47) *Christian & R-Truth defeated John Morrison & Randy Orton (15:07) *Dark Match: Christian © defeated Randy Orton in a street fight to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-5-11 SD 1.jpg 8-5-11 SD 2.jpg 8-5-11 SD 3.jpg 8-5-11 SD 4.jpg 8-5-11 SD 5.jpg 8-5-11 SD 6.jpg 8-5-11 SD 7.jpg 8-5-11 SD 8.jpg 8-5-11 SD 9.jpg 8-5-11 SD 10.jpg 8-5-11 SD 11.jpg 8-5-11 SD 12.jpg 8-5-11 SD 13.jpg 8-5-11 SD 14.jpg 8-5-11 SD 15.jpg 8-5-11 SD 16.jpg 8-5-11 SD 17.jpg 8-5-11 SD 18.jpg 8-5-11 SD 19.jpg 8-5-11 SD 20.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #624 at CAGEMATCH.net * #624 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events